Happy Valentine's Day
by Kaitlynn Gold
Summary: Valentine's Day Special! With a day of romance just around the corner, Lucy's nervous, Natsu's confused, and there's more than love in the air! Short fluffy one-shot!


Natsu glanced around the guild hall in confusion. Why was Mira hanging red hearts everywhere? And why was Juvia making a card?

"Hey, Ice Princess!" he called to Gray. "What's goin' on?"

"Valentine's Day, Flame Breath," Gray replied. "It's a holiday about love. People make cards and give gifts and crap like that."

"Oh. Well, why would anyone do that?"

"It's to show someone you really care!" Mira butted in with a cheer. "Gray, I think Juvia's card is for you!"

"I'm out of here!" The ice mage was gone in a flash.

"It's also a great opportunity to tell someone how you really feel!"

"It sounds stupid."

"Aw, is someone scared to do something for Lucy?"

"I- er, that is, we're not—" Natsu sputtered. Mira let out a giggle.

"Don't worry! I won't breathe a word to her!"

"Breathe a word to who?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, nobody!" Mira skipped off to make some more hearts.

"So, Natsu, anyone special you're going to spend Valentine's Day with?"

"Nah. This whole holiday seems stupid to me."

"Well, I've never really celebrated it before, so it'll be fun, I guess."

"Yeah!" Happy cheered. "Every year, Mira throws a big party for the guild! There's lots of yummy food and cool games and stuff!"

"So I guess I'd better get going. I promised Levy I'd help her pick out an outfit for her date tomorrow."

"Bye!" Natsu called.

"You _loooove_ each other!" Happy teased the fire breather once Lucy was gone.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Okay, if you say so!"

"Wait, what just happened?"

* * *

The next morning, Natsu headed to Lucy's to have a chat with her before the big party. To his surprise, she was still in bed.

"Hey, sleepyhead! Get up!"

"I- achoo!- Can't! I'm sick."

"Aw, that sucks. You're gonna miss the party!"

"It's okay. You and Happy go and enjoy it without me. I'll stay here so I don't get anyone else sick."

"You sure you're fine?"

"Yeah. Go without me."

* * *

Natsu felt guilty as he walked toward the guild hall that night. The party was in full swing by the time he got there. Gajeel was dancing with Levy, Gray was hiding from Juvia, and Jellal had even shown up!

"Hey, Natsu!" Cana called. She had changed from blue to red for the occasion. "Where's Lucy? She ditch ya?"

"No. She's sick."

"Aw, bummer! She was really excited, too. She had a card for someone in the guild. Can't remember who, though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think she was planning to give it to him here, but you know. Life gets in the way."

She'd had a card for someone in the guild?

"Oh, Cana!" Lisanna laughed. "We all know who it was for!" Cana slapped her forehead.

"Oh, that's right! Now I remember. I think the card was for you."

_"It's to show someone you really care!" _Mira's voice said in Natsu's head. _"It's also a great opportunity to tell them how you really feel!"_

"I've gotta go." He ran out the door.

* * *

"Geez, I hate being sick," Lucy mumbled. "I can't do anything. And Natsu's card…"

A knock sounded at her door.

"It's open!" Natsu came in with something behind his back. "Oh, hey, Natsu. I thought you went to the party."

"I did, but I realized it didn't feel the same without you there. And, well, isn't this a holiday to show someone you care?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… I just wanted to say… Happy Valentine's Day, Lucy." He handed her a small box. She opened it and pulled out a gold necklace with a key pendant. On the end was a pink heart-shaped jewel.

"Natsu, I… I don't know what to say… except… thank you! I love it."

"Saw it in a shop and thought it'd be perfect for ya."

"Here." She reached under her pillow and pulled out a red envelope. "Happy Valentine's Day, Natsu."

A smile crept across his face as he read the inside.

"Are you going to go back to the party now?"

"No. It didn't feel right without you." They were both silent for a few moments, until Natsu said, oh-so-tactfully, "So, wanna make out?"

"Nice try!" she laughed, but was cut off as he pressed her lips against hers.

"I should've done that a long time ago," he whispered as they pulled apart.

"You know you're probably going to get sick now, right?"

"Don't care." He kissed her again. "I love ya, Luce."

"I love you, too, Natsu."

* * *

As Lucy had predicted, a couple days later, Natsu was sick. She took care of him, since she had a bit more immunity to the virus. The thing that made him sulk was that she wouldn't let him kiss her. Of course, after that, the rest of the guild figured out they were now a couple pretty quickly, so there wasn't any need to hide their relationship.

Juvia did eventually give her card to Gray, and he's finally stopped running from her. In fact, now they're a couple as well. But that's a story for another day!


End file.
